


Mad for You

by BasementVampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission, Subspace, little bit of fluff at the end :), they're 18 btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Jeremy is sweet and submissive, and Michael is absolutely in love with him.





	Mad for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I can't believe it took me this long to write my first fic for this fandom, but here it is! I hope you guys like this, just some cute, fluffy smut :)

“Get on your knees.”

Jeremy whimpers and does as he’s told, dropping to his knees in front of Michael and gazing up at him expectantly. His mind is already going hazy, but he makes an effort to listen as Michael gives him instructions.

“You’re going to suck me off, then I’m gonna fuck you. Don’t come until I say.” He pauses, taking in Jeremy’s lax figure and already distant eyes. “Color, baby?”

Jeremy blinks a couple times, forcing himself back into reality to answer, “Green.”

Michael nods, running his fingers through Jeremy’s curls. “Good boy,” he praises, smiling when his lover nuzzles into his touch like a kitten. He uses the hand in Jeremy’s hair to guide him down onto his cock, mouth falling open obediently.

Jeremy moans softly, starting to bob his head. He adores Michael’s quiet gasps and sighs, and loves the way his fingers tighten in Jeremy’s hair when his dick hits the back of his throat.

“God, so good Jere,” he says breathily, starting to yank harder on the other boy’s hair to pull him down.

Jeremy whines, letting Michael fuck his mouth. His hands are clasped behind his back submissively, but they’re itching to touch his own dick, hard and leaking between his legs. And sure, Michael never said he couldn’t, but he wants to be as good as possible for his lover, so he stays still and lets himself be used. There’s a mess of spit running down Jeremy’s chin and he gags, shoulders hitching up, every time Michael’s cock goes too far down his throat—it’s humiliating in the best way, and Jeremy mewls desperately.

When he looks up, vision blurred with tears, Michael has his head tipped back and his mouth open. He lets out a soft moan, yanking on Jeremy’s hair. “Fuck—such a good boy,” he sighs, looking down at his debauched lover.

Jeremy pulls off to take a breath, and Michael watches him, cheeks flushed and panting. His face is wet with tears and spit, and his soft curls are mussed from all of Michael’s tugging.

Michael pets his hair, his other hand cupping Jeremy’s face. “You wanna get fucked now, pretty boy?”

Jeremy nods, wide eyes conveying his desperation. “Please, Micah,” he rasps, voice shot.

Michael helps him to his feet and takes him to the bed, letting Jeremy situate himself against the pillows as he digs through the nightstand for their lube. When he finds it, he sits between the other boy’s legs, uncapping the lube and pouring some onto his fingers.

“Good, baby?” he asks, leaning closer to stroke Jeremy’s hair and kiss him gently.

Jeremy moans into his boyfriend’s mouth, clutching at him and stuttering, “S-so good. M-Michael, please…”

One of Michael’s fingers enters him, and Jeremy whines. His hands run up and down Michael’s back as he gets fucked, and it’s good but not nearly enough.

“M-more, _please_ ,” Jeremy begs, eyes closed and lips parted to give a soft sigh of pleasure.

Michael nods, pushing back in with three fingers. Jeremy groans, back arching when his lover’s fingers hit that spot that makes him shake with pleasure, and he feels himself slipping away again as Michael whispers dirty things in his ear.

“Gonna fuck you so good, angel,” he murmurs, kissing down Jeremy’s neck and leaving bruises. “And you love it, huh? ‘Cause you’re my little slut.”

Jeremy whines, eyes unfocused where they stare up at the ceiling. All he can feel is the other boy’s lips on his throat and the fingers curling against his prostate. Everything is so good, and he’s almost upset when Michael pulls his fingers out.

Michael chuckles at the desperate noise Jeremy lets out. “What? Can’t stand to not have something in your ass, huh?”

“Micah,” he whimpers.

“Shh, I’ve got you, baby.” Michael presses a wet kiss to the other boy’s collarbone before leaning back to cover his cock with lube.

Jeremy watches, wishing it was his hand on Michael’s cock, making him moan low in his throat. But he barely has time to think about it before Michael is nudging at his entrance, drawing a gasp from Jeremy when he pushes in.

Michael thrusts in hard, knowing exactly what his lover wants, and sets a rough pace. A strangled cry comes from Jeremy, who claws at Michael’s back and writhes under him, eyes rolling back as he gets fucked through the mattress.

“You like that, whore?” Michael growls, shoving the other boy’s legs back and pounding into him harder.

Jeremy answers with a sob, wailing as Michael fucks him brutally. Tears well in his eyes, but the pain is so sickly sweet. “Please,” he begs pitifully. “Michael…”

“Look at you,” Michael says, admiring his fucked-out, desperate lover. “So pretty like this, screaming under me. You’re such a good boy.”

Jeremy’s eyes are wet with tears and he’s got this overwhelmed look on his face, hair splayed across the pillow and stuck to his forehead with sweat. He looks absolutely beautiful and it makes Michael’s heart ache.

It doesn’t take long for Jeremy to come, eyes rolling back and arching off the bed. He shudders, clutching at Michael and moaning weakly.

“God, baby,” Michael mutters, catching him in a bruising kiss. “Fuck, you’re so hot. Gonna make me come.”

Jeremy whimpers, body limp as he comes down from his high, letting Michael use him. He fucks Jeremy harder, chasing his orgasm, until Michael finally finishes in his ass.

Afterwards, Michael holds the other boy, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and stroking Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy sniffles, curling up against Michael’s chest and letting himself be coaxed back into reality.

“Hey,” Michael says softly after a while.

Jeremy tilts his head up, giving the other boy a sleepy smile. “Hey.”

“You okay, sweetheart? Everything was alright?”

“Everything was perfect,” Jeremy replies warmly. His eyes flutter shut and he lets himself be held by his lover as he feels sleep closing in.

“Good,” Michael says, fingers carding gently through Jeremy’s hair. “I love you, Jere.”

Jeremy sighs contentedly, and murmurs, “I love you, too.”

 


End file.
